If the price of a stamp is 33 cents, what is the maximum number  of stamps that could be purchased with $\$32$?
Answer: $\$32$ is equal to 3200 cents. Since $n$ stamps cost $33n$ cents, we can buy $n$ stamps only if $33n \le 3200$. Dividing both sides of this inequality by $33$, we get $$n\le \frac{3200}{33}.$$We want to know the largest integer $n$ which satisfies this inequality (since we can only buy an integer number of stamps). We note that \begin{align*}
\frac{3200}{33} &= \frac{3300}{33} - \frac{100}{33} \\
&= 100 - 3\frac{1}{33} \\
&= 96\frac{32}{33},
\end{align*}so the largest number of stamps we can buy is $\boxed{96}$.